fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Stick Garyn
Stick Garyn is a metallic grey stickman with a yellow border who's a Slush Fighter, and more specifically of Team Revenge. He has metallic wing boosters on his back and a laser rifle as his weapon of choice. His rifle includes a slot for using Power Capsules, which power up Garyn's equipment. Garyn is also an Input Fighter, but acts more as an Auto Fighter. Despite his high fire power, his equipment lack in defensive capabilities, forcing him to avoid attacks or take severe damage and lose any power-ups he had obtained. Abilities *Shoots at enemies from the air *Power Capsules provide 3 power-ups (35% chance of enemies dropping capsules) **Press on Garyn's icon once capsule is equipped to use it, obtain another capsule to select a different power-up ***Missile - a slow charging, but powerful and homing missile ****Level 1 - slow but powerful missile ****Level 2 - faster missile ****Level 3 - 2 fast missiles that home towards separate enemies ***Laser - a fast but weak laser, replaces normal rifle attack ****Level 1 - fast but weak laser ****Level 2 - stronger laser ****Level 3 - 2 lasers, lasers ricochet off of enemies ***Shield - protects Garyn from one attack ****Level 1 - basic overshield protecting for one attack ****Level 2 - Garyn shrinks, making him harder to hit (+25% chance of not getting hit), returns to normal after hit once **All power-ups lost if Garyn is hit without shield, shields are not re-obtainable unless Garyn is hit *Limited HP Upgrades *Attack the Core (30,000 points) **Increase chances of enemies dropping capsules by 15%. *Speed Up (40,000 points) **Garyn will instantly dodge the first projectile attack fired at him and gain a 25% chance of avoiding damage. ***Example of first effect of Speed Up: If a Drab shoots at Garyn, he will immediately dodge the bullets, but will not dodge damage from a Toaster if it fires immediately after the Drab does. *Option (Bonus objective) **An Option will aid Garyn in combat for every enemy killed (max 4). ***Options will move and fire with Garyn, and are indestructible, but are destroyed the instant Garyn is damaged. SIWT2 Flavor Text "Appropriately, Garyn's fighting style is much like his personality: he'll get annoying fast. Annoying agility, annoying shot spam, and annoying Options to pelt his opponent to death with a barrage of missiles and lasers that would make Macross look like a Sunday cruise." Theme Neither the author of this article nor the members of this wiki own this song in any way. Trivia *Garyn's abilities are based on Gradius gameplay. Strixie's Judgment ...WOW. Strixie has seen some losers in her life, but this guy is just trying to be King Loser! Don't believe Strixie? One time she saw him spend an entire day, an entire day, 24 hours, sitting on his keister playing a game in some alien language Strixie couldn't understand! He didn't even get up to fix dinner or anything! And then there's that one time Strixie caught him...uh...never mind this last part. You don't wanna know. Overall: 1/10 - Strixie has never seen anyone with such devotion...to not doing anything his whole life. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works